


a fated pair shadowed by amethyst hues

by deadcellredux



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Grelliam, Other, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, will being will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing purple was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fated pair shadowed by amethyst hues

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr askbox fic prompt-- give me a sentence, and I'll write the next five. Which I... kinda didn't follow completely, but ah well. Prompt from [sodsta](http://sodsta.tumblr.com) on tumblr was "He realised purple had been a mistake the second he opened the door..."

He realized purple had been a mistake the second he opened the door, and the preparation of the past two hours or so replayed in William’s mind as he retraced his mental steps in choosing the vibrantly-colored cravat; picking a fashionable—  _jovial_ , if he dared to think so himself— wardrobe accent always seemed a daunting and frivolous task, but being that this evening marked the final date of the year, he figured something with just a modest bit of…  _pep_  might be in due order for tonight’s celebration.

Never, however, had he expected that  _Grell_  of all people would not only be wearing a color other than red, but that said color would  _also be purple_ , mixed up in a ghastly and garish display of excessive lace and silk, and…  _leg_ , of course, because the fates were cruel and in bad taste, and Grell seemed to have made some sort of unholy bargain with Cupid in order to keep her path crossing and twining with William’s, even if by way of something as simple as  _bloody matching outfits._

“Will!” Grell called, trotting over to extend a greeting, “How extraordinarily handsome you look— we match, and it’s marvelous, and it’s all thanks to me, because surely you must have visited that haberdasher I recommended, to come up with such a lovely accessory, no?”

William sighed as Grell flitted about, rambling and preening and cooing over the uncharacteristic (and now cursed) purple William had so stupidly chosen, and William prepared himself for the inevitable questioning and smalltalk from the liquored up mouths of Knox and Slingby, the giggles and sultry gazes from General, and, of course, lots of talk tomorrow about how Spears had “really cut loose” with his wardrobe. Grell was waxing poetic about how they were  _a fated pair shadowed by amethyst hues_ , coyly batting eyelashes and nudging William with her shoulder as she praised him, subtle as a sack of bricks thrown through a window in her obvious persuit of an invitation to dance— one he’d offer to her, however grudgingly, in due time tonight, as always.


End file.
